


If Tywin married Olenna’s daughter the world would cower

by BritPrus8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Summary: Yeah I just had this terrifying thought of what if Olenna and Tywin were married. It made me shiver just to think of it.Then I realised that Olenna is more than a decade older than Tywin so that wouldn’t have happened. So I made one of her daughters a mini her and smooshed her together with Tywin. So yeah.If anyone fancies writing a fic on it you’re welcome to.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Mina Tyrell
Kudos: 3





	If Tywin married Olenna’s daughter the world would cower

While Olenna’s younger daughter was a buxom dimwitted fool, her elder daughter was just like herself. Mina had a brain.  
It had been what had attracted the Lord of Casterly Rock to her after his beloved wife, Joanna’s death.  
Mina and Tywin were a terrifying couple all could admit. Their combined intellect forced all that attempted to coerce them into submission.  
Their son Tyrik would be a force to be reckoned with when he grew up that was to be sure.   
Olenna could only hope that her idiot son could at least somewhat appreciate the powerful alliance that his sister had bought them with her marriage.

High garden and Casterly Rock were each a force to be reckoned with alone. Together, they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just had this terrifying thought of what if Olenna and Tywin were married. It made me shiver just to think of it.  
> Then I realised that Olenna is more than a decade older than Tywin so that wouldn’t have happened. So I made one of her daughters a mini her and smooshed her together with Tywin. So yeah.  
> If anyone fancies writing a fic on it you’re welcome to.


End file.
